OSS and the Braginski's
by hetalian24601
Summary: a spy story, Romano's been kidnapped and its up to his fellow agents to find him before his captors kill him. Will start at T and may possibly go up with time
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is one of my first AU stories, they are all spies or enemies of the spy organization the OSS, so please no flames.

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THE STORY**

Without further adu- Here is OSS and the Braginski's

Antonio-Spain  
Romano-S. Italy  
Gilbert-Prussia  
Francis-France

Ludwig-Germany  
Alfred-America  
Arthur-England  
Matthew-Canada  
Ivan-Russia  
Natalia-Belarus  
Yekaterna-Ukraine  
Toris-Lithuania  
Ravius-Latvia  
Eduard-Estonia  
Elizabeta-Hungary  
Rodreich-Austria  
Vash-Switzerland

Antonio ran through the halls of the OSS headquarters, having been summoned to the leader of the OSS, Arthur's, office for a mission.

Romano woke up in a dark room, no idea where he was or how he got there, just that he was restrained and his gear was missing.

Gilbert woke up to 20 missed calls from Romano, Antonio, and the office.

Francis waited with Arthur in Arthur's office for Antonio and Gilbert to arrive, nervous because someone that he had personally trained was missing.

Feliciano was terrified of Arthur's summons, so he was currently hiding in Ludwig's office until the storm had passed, worrying that he had done something wrong, again.  
Alfred ran to Arthur's office the moment he heard about the mission, desperate to sign up.

Matthew followed his brother, hoping to actually be remembered this time.

Ivan, Natalia, and Yekaterna laughed at their good fortune of capturing one of the OSS's top operatives.

Toris, Ravius, and Eduard prepared their report for the agency while trying to keep their cover within Ivan's operation.

After about an hour, Antonio, Gilbert, Feliciano, Ludwig, Francis, Matthew, and Alfred were all assembled in Arthur's office.

Arthur cleared his throat and started "Now that everyone is -finally- assembled, I can tell you what happened. At 1:30 this morning, all of Agent Romano Vargas's instruments went dead, and we haven't heard from him since, this is very alarming, and we need to know where he is, who has him, and how to get him out. I have left this task up to you 7. Now-" He was cut off by Alfred's phone ringing, blaring the mission impossible theme.

"I gotta take this. Oh hey Toris. What's up." He listened for a while, then "WHAT! I have to go now, but be careful, and destroy your phone." He put up his phone and turned back to the group. That was my contact on the inside of the Braginski operation, early this morning they carried in a prisoner who was cursing in Italian, my guess is that that's Romano." At this, Feliciano, Romano's brother, broke down crying and had to be comforted by Ludwig.

"Well, this is a startling development. You must get him out as soon as possible, we all know how brutal the Braginski family can get with prisoners. One more person will be added to your team, and she will be team leader."

"SHE!" Gilbert yelled, disturbed that they could possibly allow a girl to be ahead of him, he had plenty of experience inside the Braginski operation as a prisoner.

"Yes, she, and I believe you have worked closely with her in the past." Arthur replied. "Come on out Elizabeta." She entered the room from a hidden door that the others didn't know was there.

"SCHEIßE!" Gilbert cussed when he realized who she was, his worst enemy within the OSS, and his best friend during training and tried to run away, but was held back by his brother, Ludwig.

She greeted the group, "Szia Gil, I see you are still scared of me. And don't call me Elizabeta, I go by Liz." Once the group got over their initial shock at seeing the supposedly dead agent walk into the room, they started asking dozens of questions, none of which were answered.

"For this mission, your code names will be your country of origin, so Alfred, you will be America, Matthew, you will be Canada, Feliciano, you will be Veneciano, Ludwig, you will be Germany, Gilbert, you will be Prussia, and Eliz- I mean Liz, you will be Hungary." "What about me!" Francis yelled indignant at being forgotten.

"Did you really think I would let someone as stupid as you do this mission, no, you will be working in the control room with Rodreich and Vash. No ifs ands or buts about it." He addressed the whole group. "Now, Vash and Rodreich are waiting in their office to get you all your gear. Hurry up, you know what Vash is like when he is kept waiting. Liz, stay back, we can't have anyone more than necessary knowing you're alive."

"But-" She started. "That's final, you will meet the rest of the team at the exit to the compound. Francis, come with me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the Braginski's Compound

"Maledetti bastardi che sto per uccidere tutti voi!" An angry Italian shouted at his captors, who had just entered the room.

Ivan replied to him: "Now, Romano, why don't we be civil to one another, you will be here a while after all and you wouldn't want to get off on the wrong foot, would you."

"Vaffanculo Tutti."

He laughed and turned to his sisters, "Well, looks like someone was never taught his manners. We will just have to fix that, won't we."

His screams could be heard throughout the house.

Author's Note  
MUWAHAHAHAHA I am evil. I shall leave what happens to him up to your imagination. Now, on to the translations

Scheiße- shit- German  
Szia-Hello-Hugarian  
Maledetti bastardi che sto per uccidere tutti voi-Damn bastards, I am going to kill all of you-Italian  
Vaffanculo Tutti-Fuck you all-Italian


	2. Extra

I realized that I forgot to put this in earlier, so this little extra takes place directly after the phone call in chapter 1 Italics are Ivan's thoughts.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL MY AMERICAN READERS.  
Felix-Poland

AT THE BRAGINSKI MANSION  
"Okay." Toris put up the phone before turning to the hulking figure behind him.

"It is done. They should be here within a week."

"Good boy, maybe after just a few more things, I will let you and your little Polish friend go."

"What about Eduard and Ravius?"

"They can earn their own way out." He actually thinks I will let someone as dangerous to me as him and that Polish freak go that easily, no, they will die here.

Toris walked down to the room where his friend, Felix, was being held captive. "Hey Felix, we may be getting out of here soon."  
"I don't care anymore Tor, I don't want to return to the world of deception we came from, but I don't want to stay here." Felix had been very depressed lately, partially because he hadn't seen anything in his favorite color, pink for a very long time, he had lost track of how long he had been in this little room.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**  
Bella-Belgium  
Michelle-Seychelles  
Marguerite-Monaco  
this chapter is them preparing for the mission, the mission itself will take up several longer chapters.

Rodreich and Vash were having a normal day until hetalia team (**A/N** that is the name of their team) entered their shared office, looking for gear. Of course, they had been expecting them, but they did not expect them to be freaking out and even louder than normal.

"Hallo Roddy, whatcha got for us today?" Gilbert asked, much to Rodreich's dismay.

Vash answered for him. "We have a selection of weapons and espionage tools that should cater to each of your individual needs, and one extra set for someone else."  
He looked at them pointedly at that." "For Alfred, we have a .22 pistol disguised as a banana, a new pair of glasses that have x-ray and night vision built in, just tap the side for x-ray, and push them up on your nose for night vision, they are prescription, of course. We also have a frequency disruptor, panic button, and smoke bomb built into a portable game system.

Rodreich interrupted. "All of your tools are in labeled backpacks behind you, the extra is already in your vehicle." They turned around to see a long table with 6 backpacks, each decorated with a different flag, rising out of a hidden trapdoor. "Also, the girls in disguise and identity are waiting for you. I would hurry, you know what happens when you make them mad." They all shuddered from the memory of what happened to agent Karpusi when he overslept and missed his appointment. He looked like a freak for a month.

They ran down to disguise and identity, backpacks in tow, and hoping they wouldn't look ugly this time.

"Hola, Bella, what do you have for us today." Antonio noticed his old friend in the salon-like room.

"Just a basic disguise, hair dye, contacts, a hair cut, maybe some padding to hide your body type, your ass is just too nice for people not to notice, and a different clothing style."

"Bella, do you have to compliment his ass every time he comes down here for anything." Michelle entered the room, having heard the previous conversation.

"Yes, I do, and where is Margaret?"

"My name is Marguerite, not Margaret, and I'm right here." She also entered the room, indignant at the mispronunciation of her name.

"My bad, I keep forgetting how unbelievably French you are."

"I am from Monaco, not France, there is a difference."

"Whatever, lets just get down to business." Michelle said to the others, who constantly argued, and they all turned to face the boys. "Now. I think I will start with Alfred, Bella, you can start with Antonio, and Marguerite, you start with Matthew, after you get done, pick one of the others to get started on."

After about an hour, all 6 team members were prepared, and unrecognizable. Alfred had had his blond hair dyed brown and they had cut it to a much shorter style, he also had in green contacts to hide his sky blue eyes. Matthew had his hair dyed auburn and cut to a slightly shorter style, he had in blue contacts to hide his violet eyes. Antonio kept his hair color, but had it cut and wore hazel contacts to hide his emerald green eyes. Ludwig had his hair ungelled and dyed it a slightly less light blonde, he wore green contacts. Feliciano had his hair cut, and dyed it a bright red, someone had to stand out, and he also had dark brown contacts. Gilbert had his hair dyed brown and his red eyes were hidden by green contacts. All in all, they were not recognizable unless you really knew them or had been told in advance that it was them.

And thats that, they should be headed out in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Just so you know the layout of the van was like this: Matthew driving with Liz in the passengers seat, then Gilbert and Alfred in the middle row, and Antonio, Feliciano, and Ludwig crammed in the back row.  
HERE'S CHAPTER 3

"I hate planes, why can't we just drive?" Alfred started off their long trip by whining.

Liz, having heard this, replied to him "Because it is physically impossible to drive from Texas to Siberia, plus, even if it were possible, it would take too long."

"But-"

"If another complaining word comes out of your stupid, American mouth, I will knock you out with my frying pan. Got it?"

"Yes. Hey, Mattie, how far to the airport?"

"About another hour." Matthew replied, looking annoyed at the fact that he got stuck with this childish idiot as a brother while Alfred pouted at this statement

"Why is HQ so far from any airports?" this was Feliciano, directed at Ludwig and Antonio.

"Because most people don't know our agency exists, and an airport near it vould be cause for suspicion." This seemed to make sense to the petite Italian, and he just sat calmly, but with an expression of worry for his brother. They went on in silence for about a half an hour after this little conversation.

Gilbert decided that they had been sitting in silence for too long and it was high time that he patronized his old friend. "Hey, Lizzie, vhy didn't you get a disguise?"

She took a calming breath before answering. "Because, Gilbert, everyone thinks I am dead, therefore the agency has no concern that I could be recognized, because who's going to recognize a dead girl."

"But von't it be veird that there is one girl traveling with a big group of guys?"  
"Maybe in whatever misogynist world your head is stuck in, but not in the 21st century, and besides, if need be, I can always masquerade as a man, I believe I had you fooled for about a year after we met that I was a boy."

"That's different."

"Oh, How so?"

"You didn't have boobs then."

She reaches across the van and hits him with her frying pan for that last comment. "Actually, I did, I just wore a bandage to hide them."

"OWWWW! Vas that really necessary?"

"With you, it's always necessary." After this, Ludwig decided to intervene so as to stop anymore unnecessary bodily harm from coming to his brother.

"Bruder, I vould suggest not replying to that, because you vould just dig yourself an even bigger hole for you to have to climb out of."

"Veeest, you're no fun." Ludwig rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname.

"That may be, but I vould rather you be able to carry out this mission than to see you pulled out early because you pissed off the team leader too much."

"Fine, but don't expect me to be nice." At this statement, they pulled up to the airport, where they would catch a flight to Moscow, and from there, rent a van to get to Braginski's base in central Siberia.

"Do we have to fly commercially?" There was Alfred, back to his normal, whiney self.

"Yes, we do, and the threat I made back in the van still stands." Liz replied to him, rolling her eyes.

"Why?"

"Now come on, you need to act your age, not your penis length, I'm pretty sure you're not two years old." It took Alfred a few seconds to recognize the insult.

"Heeeeey! That was rude."

Matthew decided to shut this up, people were staring. "We need to go catch our flight so we get there in time" He then grabbed his half brother by the ear and dragged him through the terminal, since they had already gone through security.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry it took so long to get this up, my parents were not allowing me much computer time and I was very busy with school and family stuff.

Liz got the boys' attention to tell them some bad news.

"Guys, looks like we have to take several connecting flights to get there, first from here to Nashville, where we have a 2 hour layover, then we will fly to New York, then from there to London, then to Rome," Feliciano looked slightly apprehensive at Rome, "and then to Moscow."

"Awww come on, first I find out that we have to fly, then it turns out that we have to do a lot of flying, why can't we just fly right there?" There was Alfred, whining as usual.

"Because, there is a blizzard in Moscow right now, so no flights in or out, and it would be detrimental to us to stay in one place for too long, and Feli, we are not going to let them hurt you." Alfred, Matthew, and Ludwig were confused at the last part of Liz's response.

"So, how long are we spending in each place?" Gilbert asked before the others had a chance to ask who would want to hurt Feliciano.

"Overnight in Nashville, New York, and London, and then as long as necessary in Rome because we have contacts there."

"Liz, Gil, can I speak to you alone?" Antonio asked, looking apprehensive.

"Sure, Toni what is it?" The three of them walked a little ways off from the rest, telling them to find something to eat and meet them at the terminal in a half-hour.

"I'm a little worried about what the others may do if they discover Feliciano and Romano's past, and just the danger of Feli going to Rome, you know, they are still after him."

"We can protect him, and they know that our past is not what makes us us, its what we choose to do with our lives, Feli and Romano have dedicated their lives to taking the new Mafia down, and that is all that matters."

The Intercom informed them that the flight to Nashville was ready to be boarded. "Come on, we have to go now." They rejoined the others at the terminal and boarded the first in a long line of flights.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N here's the next part, enjoy.**

Le time skip to their arrival in New York~

"Alright, boys, here's how the rooms will be organized, two to a room, Alfred, you'll room with Matthew, Feli, you'll room with Ludwig, Toni, you will room with Gil, and I will have a room to myself."

"Why do you get a room to yourself, Liz?" Gilbert asked, trying to be as annoying as possible.

"Because I am the only girl in the group, and there is an odd number."

"But-" "Just shut up Gilbert, before you get hit by a frying pan, again." she smirked as he bit back what he was about to say. "Now, head to your rooms, our flight to London is at 8 am, so we need to get to the airport at 6 am. And if you're hungover, then that's your problem."

Alfred & Matthew's room

"Hey Mattie, what do you think was with Feli's response to finding out that we were going to Rome, and Gil, Liz, and Toni's private meeting afterwards?" Alfred asked from his bed, where he lay playing a game on a 3DS.

"I don't know Al, and if they want us to know, they will tell us, so just shut up and sleep, its going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Fine. Good night bro." He fell asleep immediately and started snoring obnoxiously loud.

"looks like I won't be getting much sleep tonight, oh well" he leaned over to turn the lamp off and then lay back to try to sleep.


End file.
